In That Special Way
by Neoringo
Summary: Ivan, Mia, and Sheba go visit Isaac and friends and Jenna gets very jealous!


    
In That Special Way   
By Neoringo   
    
A/N: Hmm..another short story from a bad author! I just had to put it down somewhere on paper..   
    
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, its only fan fiction. I wasn't planning to make any money off of them honest! Everything in the story that you have heard of before is not mine okay and belongs to the appropriate owners and creators.. -.- Although this story that you are reading is mine.   
    
    
    
    
    
It was a nice sunny day at Vale. The air was warm, kids playing all over the place and with Mia, Ivan and Sheba coming over to visit. Isaac's mother, Dora went with Kraden, and Garet's relatives to Tolbi for a summer vacation away from the children. With no adults in their home, it just seemed so perfect..........   
    
    
The other three, Isaac, Jenna and Garet were relaxing by a couple of shady trees just waiting for them to get here.   
" What's taking them so long?" Garet looked at his watch and sighed. " They should of been here by now!"   
Isaac leaned his head against the tree, " they had to go to Imil to pick up Mia and Imil is pretty far from here."   
Jenna didn't say a word. She just thought about that Mercury adept, Mia.   
Mia,..... ...urgh....I hope she doesn't  flirt around with my Isaac. He's mine! I'm going to watch her every move when she comes. I can't get along with her. Fire does not do well with water. As long as she doesn't get in my way or flirt around with my Isaac, I'm cool with her.   
"Hey Isaac!" Mia yelled to him from a distance. Sheba and Ivan were there.   
"Mia!" Isaac ran to her and gave her a hug.   
"Hey Ivan, what's up!" Garet greeted him with the secret handshake.   
"Hi Sheba!" Jenna smiled and greeted her and kept an eye out on Isaac.   
"I've missed you so much!" Mia softly hugged him back. Isaac blushed.   
" Long time no see!" Ivan nodded his head lightly.   
" It's been awhile since I last saw you!" Sheba gave Jenna a hug.   
"Let's all go over to my house!" Isaac lead the way with Mia by his side. " My mom's not home!"   
    
So they all went to Isaac's house........ 

At Isaac's house....   
"Hey anyone want to play?" Ivan brought out a deck of cards.   
"I'll play!" Garet sat down with Ivan to play cards.   
"I wanna play too!" Sheba sat across Ivan.   
Isaac went up to the stereo and turned on some party music!!!!! :D   
"Hey and were going to play twister!" Isaac set out the game on the floor, "when you're done you can play with us if you want to!"   
"Right foot red!" Mia spun the spinner.   
Isaac and Jenna place their right foot on red.   
10 minutes later of twister......   
Isaac was very twisted. He was in a very uncomfortable position. Jenna wasn't  in a position as bad.   
"Left hand green!" Mia spun the spinner.   
"I can't stand this anymore," Isaac collapsed, "you win Jenna!"   
"Yay!" Jenna cheered, "I win! I win!"   
"It's my turn to play!" Mia jumped in while Isaac spun the spinner.   
Ivan's card playing........   
"Man Garet," Ivan looked at his hand, "you suck at poker! You lost almost at every game we've played! Even if you do cheat you still lose!"   
"I don't suck at poker!" Garet shuffled his very bad hand into the deck, "It's becuase I have to play with people with high luck."   
" I would like to play go fish if you guys don't mind," Sheba placed her hand of cards into the deck.   
"Yes!" Ivan shuffled the deck, then he passed out  the cards. "I'll play anything you want to play Sheba!"   
Back to Isaac's little twister game..........   
    
"Left foot yellow!" Isaac spun the spinner.   
"Ah!" Mia fell and Jenna won again! "She won...again!"   
"Yay I won again!" Jenna got up, " I'm going to go play cards with the others okay?"   
"We will too!" Mia grabbed Isaac's hand and they all sat down and played cards with the others. Jenna scolded as she noticed the movement.   
"Might as well start a new game since they want to play." Ivan collected every one's cards and shuffled them into the deck.   
    
20 minutes of card play pass by.....   
" I win," Sheba took the coins up for bid. " I bid 3 of my coins."   
"I'll pitch in 5." Garet slid the money to the middle. Every one else pitched in.   
Mia whispered to Isaac," I forgot something outside, can you go with me?"   
"All right," Isaac whispered back. Jenna was getting very suspicious.   
"Um.." Isaac got up, " Mia forgot something outside, so I'm to help her find it."   
"I'll watch you cards!" Garet grinned evilly.   
Mia followed Isaac outside. She lead him to the side of the house were Isaac's old tree house remained.   
"So what did you lose?" Isaac was checking under rocks and bushes. "How did it look like?"   
"No Isaac," Mia held onto his arm, " I wanted to make an excuse so we can have some private time with each other."   
" I see." Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist, " you know, I missed you so badly."   
"I did too Isaac," Mia placed her arms around his shoulders, " I wanted to make up the time we were separated."   
Mia closed her eyes and softly kissed him. Isaac placed his lips onto hers and gently touched her tongue with his. He explored her mouth and tasted her tongue, greeting it with soft licks. Mia responded back with the same way. They continued to embrace each other. They fell to the ground to each others knees together and continued to hold each other and make out. They still kept kissing, giving each other soft and fast kisses at their own pace.   
    
Back inside Isaac's house.   
Okay, Isaac  and Mia are taking way too long! I better go see what they're doing!  Isaac should of been here by now. What if there doing something else?! Grrr!  She better not be doing anything  bad to my Isaac!   
    
"I'll be back!" Jenna quietly opened the door.   
Jenna walked around the area. Maybe they were near the old tree house that she, Garet, Felix, and Isaac built when they were little. She peered over the corner.   
Jenna's heart felt like it was stabbed and ripped to shreds. She watched them give each other close kisses and hugs.   
Jenna started to cry a little as fire started to build up inside her.   
No! Isaac wouldn't do that! He loves me more! Why did he  do this to me? He  loves  her...more than.. me. I was his friend, I knew him for a long time and he knew me. So now he wants to love some  thug from Imil who  doesn't know him as well as I do?   
Jenna noticed them finishing up. She quickly held in her tears and ran inside.   
"Jenna what's wrong?" Sheba noticed her hidden emotion on her face " are you okay?"   
"Everything's fine." Jenna sat down slowly and tried covered her face by hiding it in her cards.   
"We found it," Mia placed her ring back on her finger.   
"It was by the tree house!" Isaac had his arm around her.   
Jenna's fire inside was growing more and more. Finally she couldn't control herself and yelled in a rage.   
"You liar!" Jenna pointed out to Isaac, " Isaac how could you do this to me!!!"   
Jenna broke down in tears, " I thought you loved me, just the way I loved you, but now your with that bitch! I saw you two by the tree house holding and kissing each other!!!"   
"Jenna... I .." Isaac felt guilty and tried to explain, " I do love you, it's just..."   
"No you don't! If you did you would have been kissing me instead of that friend of yours!!" Jenna tried to speak through all the tears."   
Jenna noticed someone was reading her mind, " what the hell! Stop reading my mind you little bastard!!!"   
Ivan was reading her mind to see what was going on. Jenna turned around and punched Ivan in the face, he fell out of chair and hit the ground hard.   
"Ivan!" Sheba leaned close toward Ivan, "are you okay?"   
" I'm all right," Ivan slowly got up and felt the bruise on his cheek, " it's only a little punch."   
"Why the fuck am I even here!" Jenna couldn't stand the pain any longer, " I'm getting out of this hellhole!"   
" Look Jenna, please." Isaac tried to explain to her, " wait Jenna!"   
Jenna ran outside and towards the forest..   
"I have to go after her!" Isaac was about to run after her, "Garet! Let go of my arm!"   
"I'll handle this Isaac, don't follow me." Garet pushed him back weakly and ran after her.   
" I don't understand Isaac," Mia stared down at the table, " did I do something wrong? Did I cause a break up in a relationship with your friend Jenna?"   
"No, but I think I did." Isaac felt guilty. " We've been childhood friends and now I don't think she'll even speak to me again."   
"Don't feel bad Isaac." Ivan tried to speak, " I read her mind to see what was going on with her inside. Jenna had a huge crush on you for some time now, but when Mia came along, she became very jealous and worried that you would pick Mia over her. She loved you like hell Isaac. When she noticed that you guys went outside alone, she became very suspicious.  She hid on the side of the house and saw you making out with Mia by your tree house. This just set her fuse off and broke her heart."   
" I'll let Garet handle this then," Isaac tossed a potion to Ivan, " I just hope the idiot knows what he's doing. He'll probably make her even more mad."   
"I'm sure it will turn out okay," Sheba helped Ivan drink the potion. " Feel better Ivan?"   
" Yeah," Ivan was able to get up again, "might as well wait here until they come back."   
Garet ran into the forest were Jenna had ran to. He knew a way to get in front of her fast, so he took a shortcut.   
Jenna kept running. Her eyes were red and felt with tears with made her eyesight blurry and hard to see.   
Jenna felt a small uprooted root on top of her right shoe. She tripped and almost fell hard on the ground.   
" I got you Jenna!" Garet caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.   
"Let go of me Garet!" Jenna struggled and tried getting out of his arms but she didn't prevail. She knew her strength was so much weaker compared to Garets. All that struggling drained her energy out. When eventually she got tired and started to cry harder.   
" Jenna, calm down." Garet held her in his arms, " Isaac does love you, but in a different way. He knew you all his life. He's a very close friend of yours and mine. When you were held hostage by Saturos and Menardi, he always wondered if you were all right. On our journey we met Mia, the healer of Imil and descendant of the Mercury Clan. Isaac was very close to her on our journey. He may love Mia, but he still hasn't forgotten about his close relationship with you."   
"I understand Garet," Jenna was still crying, " but now I can't have a crush on Isaac anymore. He has Mia now to take care of him."   
" There's always me," Garet let her cry into his arms, "I'm just as good as Isaac."   
" I know." Jenna was speechless.   
" You were the one who I really had a crush on back then," Garet took his glove off and wiped some of her tears of with his fingers, " it still lives on today. Jenna, I love you, I love you a lot."   
"That was sweet of you to say that." Jenna reached up to kiss him on the cheek, "thank you."   
"I'll take you to my house so we can talk a little bit more about this privately," Garet walked out of the forest with Jenna still in his arms.   
Jenna was thinking deeply.   
I never knew Garet loved me. He actually used strong words instead of his stupid speeches that he's always making. Maybe I should start liking him. We are the same kind of Adept and every thing. But still... Isaac is so much smarter than him, I don't know what I'll do with myself.   
Garet reached his house. Isaac and the others didn't see him coming out of the forest. He took Jenna in.   
"Hey Garet, why is Jenna in your arms?" Garet's little brother asked.   
" She's having a few problems, so I'm going to fix them for her." Garet made up something obvious.   
" A few problems with you." Garet's little sister snickered and continued to watch T.V.   
"Yeah whatever sis," Garet took Jenna into his room.   
As always, Garet's room was a little messy. His bed was never made and a few pieces of clothing were on the floor. Jenna didn't care though, his room has been always like that ever since he was a little kid.   
"Are you going to be okay Jenna?" He placed her on his bed and sat next to her.   
"I just need a little bit more time," Jenna stared down at the floor, " I think you are the only one who would understand."   
Garet blushed, " I know I already told you this but.... can I..?"   
" Can you what?" Jenna got an idea, "oh you mean kiss me?"   
"......Yeah...." Garet was blushing really hard now.   
" You've been kind to me all these years, I think you deserve it." Jenna kneeled and kissed him.   
She kissed him lightly even if she rather be kissing Isaac. No matter how much she tried, Isaac still remained in her mind. They continued to have long conversations.   
" I really need more time on this, but I think I'm ready to go back now." Jenna crossed her legs.   
" I'll go with you then," Garet stood up. " You know for support."   
" For once, you are actually being a little smart on this one," Jenna remarked as she walked by Garet's side.   
" Here we are, get ready Jenna," Garet slowly opened Isaac's door.   
Mia, Isaac, Sheba and Ivan were watching the great anime movie, " The Princess Mononoke."   
" Hey you guys are back!" Sheba noticed them coming in. " Is everything okay?"   
" Jenna should be okay now," Garet found Isaac sitting on the couch watching a movie, " hey don't worry what happened, I got it solved."   
"Huh, oh you're back!" Isaac had his eyes glued to the T.V, " is Jenna ever going to talk to me again?"   
" Well duh, just look how happy she is now." Garet took the popcorn bowl Sheba and Ivan were sharing and ate it all. "Got anymore popcorn?"   
"Hey!" Ivan and Sheba gave a stormy look at Garet for eating their popcorn. " That was ours!"   
Isaac pointed to the kitchen, " Foods in there, just don't raid my whole kitchen and pick up some more sodas for us!"   
" Fine," Garet cooked more popcorn and found some sodas in the fridge.  "What movie are you watching anyway?"   
" The Princess Mononoke." Ivan put up the volume a little higher.   
"Never heard of it," Garet said across the room.   
" I'm sorry if I did something wrong to interfere with your relationship with him, Mia apologized," I didn't know about it until now."   
"Nah, that's okay!" Jenna smiled, " I'm sorry too, for my obnoxious outbreaks I unleashed on you." ^_^   
" Well at least everything is okay," Ivan gave out a sigh, " Garet hurry up! We want our popcorn!"   
" It's coming!" Garet poured the hot popcorn into a huge bowl and got the sodas. He gave them to every one. " Here!"   
" Good Garet!" Isaac praised him sarcastically like a dog, "now shut up and watch the movie."   
" You're mean!" Jenna playfully pushed Isaac gently on the side of the couch. " Be nice!"   
"SHH!" Mia was trying to watch the movie, " we're trying to watch the movie!"   
" Fine." Isaac smiled.   
Finally every one quiets down to watch the movie..... 

THE END! 

wow must be the worse short stories around......   
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    



End file.
